Play me a song
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: I dun own Naruto characters...except for Yumi-chan but tats it! PeinIta story. Bad with summaries shame on me!
1. Play Me A Song

Pein was wandering around the empty mansion. The maids and butlers left on their weekly vacation at least…he thought all the servants left.

He passed by the piano room and with out taking a glance to it, when he took, five steps away from the door and heard some faint piano melody. Some thing soft and a little sad, but with a feeling of happiness.

He walked back to the piano room silently, making sure that he made no loud movements to give away his presence. He peeked in the little opening the door left him. No good, he could only see the piano, not the pianist.

He creaked the door a little more open trying to make less sound as possible.

The melody had gone rougher and louder, then calmed and slew down and, ended. Pein didn't move for a moment. Just in case the pianist was to restart the melody or play a new one.

The pianist started to play again. This melody sounded much more sad then the previous one. It had a slow beginning. The pianist then paused his peace, as if waiting for something. He or she, then resumed then paused after a while. And that kept on going until the end.

Pein tried to look from an angle and see who was playing but, the most he got to see was the pianist's fingers. By the fingers, he could tell the pianist was a boy.

After a couple of minutes, the pianist restarted the piece.

Pein desperately tried to see who was the brilliant pianist with out giving away his position. He slowly opened the door a little more.

"You don't have to hide, I know you're their." the pianist's manly voice said.

Pein sighed. So much for not giving away his position. He opened the door completely, on the bright side, he could see the pianist's face now.

Pein gasped as he saw the pianist's face. It was the last person he had expected.

The pianist got up and bowed to Pein in sign of respect.

"Greetings Master Pein." he said, his long raven locks falling in over his beautiful face. He sat back down and resumed his piece. He showed no emotion when he played. His onyx eyes seemed empty, but if you looked carefully you could see one emotion flow in them, sadness.

Pein approached the pianist and watched him play the notes on the piano carefully. He kept pausing during the play like before. Pein thought it was him, but he shook away that idea. It was something else.

"Why do you pause so often and for so long?" Pein asked almost in a whisper as the melody continued.

Itachi did not answer right away.

"Yumi-chan was suppose to fill in the silence with her violin." he answered emotionless. "We played these songs together to rid ourselves of the sadness and forget our faiths."

Pein nodded. Then, it hit him. Where was this 'Yumi-chan' of his? What happened to her? And why did the two of them play such sad melodies?

"Where is she?" Pein asked curiously looking around in the room, like he was going to find her or something.

Like before, Itachi did not answer right away.

"She's dead." he answered dryly.

He took a pause.

During that pause, it was dead quiet. None of them would move a muscle or dare to flinch. No mouse or small bug that had managed their way inside the mansion, dared to move. Everything was silent. Itachi broke the silence by continuing his piece.

The dead silence lasted about thirty to forty seconds, but to Pein, it felt like ten years had passed. He hesitated before questioning his servant any further.

"How?" he asked.

Itachi answered a couple of seconds after the question was asked. Like he had just realised that some one was talking to him.

"Your father shot her." the tone in which Itachi chose to spoke was so…hurtful…no it doesn't seem to be the right word. But it'll have to do…it was so hurtful that it felt like he got stabbed with five knives to the heart repeatedly.

"When?" he asked, with the feeling of guilt ridding up his back.

Itachi stopped the piece that was clearly not over, suddenly.

"Two years ago." Itachi answered shortly.

Pein didn't believe it at first. If something like that would have happened, wouldn't he have been put aware of it? He didn't believe Itachi, yet, he didn't think he was lying either.

"Why?" Pein's voice echoed in the quiet room.

"She didn't want to be a slave anymore and was tired of seeing the others around her get beat up." Itachi answered right away this time, "When she learned that your father had sold her to a different master and was going to be separated from me, she couldn't take it. So when the day came that the master came to pick her up, she fought back and protested. She ran off laughing that she'd rather die than have a new master. Then, he shot her."

Pein tried to keep in a gasp but couldn't. It was too shocking. How could he not have been put aware that a slave had acted that way? Also, how could he not know about that slave's existence with in his home? He knew each slave's name…then…was Itachi lying to him?

It was possible and seemed like the only logical answer so far. Pein lost it. He didn't like to be toyed with. He didn't take it as a joke when he was little by his parents, he wasn't going to take it now as a man by his slave. He grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt, he brought him centimetres to his face, and gave him a menacing glare.

"Why are you lying to me?" Pein said in a pissed off tone.

Itachi was now frightened. He had seen how Yumi had gotten beat up when she defied their masters and how much in a bad condition she was after. He always obeyed and never got beaten for anything.

He shook his head in fear.

"I-I-I'm not lying M-master…" he said stuttering, his voice shaking so much he was terrified, "I-I-I would never d-do anything to displease y-you…"

"LIES!"

Pein threw him against the wall. Itachi hit it with a loud slam and a sickening crack. He stayed on the ground shaking like a leaf looking at his master with the widest eyes. He never broke eye contact. Never.

Pein stomped his way.

"WHY WOULDN'T MY FATHER TELL ME THIS? BETTER YET, WHY WOULDN'T I KNOW THIS SLAVE OF MINE?" Pein yelled at him. He couldn't ask his father or mother for questions, they had passed away over the winter that had passed a couple of months ago. The estate was his and his alone. If he needed answers of what happened on that day, Itachi would have been the only one to know the truth.

He picked him up by the shirt again and brought him so close to his face that, Itachi could feel Pein's hot breath touching his porcelain skin.

"ANSWER ME WITH NO LIES! WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!?!?" Pein yelled at him, tightening his grip.

Itachi slammed his eyes close to prevent tears from slipping out. "I-I-I told you…I-I'm not lying…" he answered half sobbing.

"BULLSHIT!!!" Pein roared in frustration.

He threw Itachi again on the floor. Itachi hit his head on the wooden floor this time and felt something drip from his head. He looked at the floor and saw his blood. He brought his hand to his wound and felt the crimson liquid flow in his hand. Itachi was panicking on the inside, on the outside he looked plain terrified. Pein was too overwhelmed with rage to realise how badly Itachi was wounded. Itachi tried to get up slowly because he was feeling a little dizzy, but Pein pulled him up faster just to slam him on the piano. That's when he realized how bad Itachi's wound was.

Taken in by panic and the fear of killing him, Pein picked him up gently, this time. Itachi tried to wiggle away so that he wouldn't get hurt again but Pein held on him tighter.

"Stop moving!" he ordered the eighteen year old.

Itachi obeyed in fear of getting a beating.

Pein walked from the piano room into another one. He placed Itachi on the bed, on his stomach so the blood had less chances of staining the expensive fabrics under the poor boy.

Itachi got nervous all of a sudden.

They where alone in the mansion, in a room, he was on the bed, on his stomach…was Pein going to rape him?

Pein had left to the bath room and started to look threw the cupboards for a first aid kit that he had placed their in case of emergencies. He had always the bad habit of over thinking situation and taking unnecessary precautions, yet today, it paid off. He found it and brought it back to the bed that Itachi was lying on nervous then ever.

Pein sat on the edge of the bed and opened the first aid kit. He grabbed some cotton to sponge away the blood dripping from the wound. Once that was done, he took out a thin bandage that he wrapped around Itachi's head with some cottons under to suck out the rest of the blood. The bandage passed over the forehead and directly behind it where the wound was located.

Pein sat Itachi up slowly.

"Raise your arms above your head." He ordered, Itachi stayed still for a couple of seconds starring at Pein with eyes begging him not to make him do that, "Now!" Pein's voice was more menacing then ever. Itachi gulped loudly and raised his arms above his head. He had a slight blush crossing one cheek to another.

Pein smirked when he realized that.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked as he removed Itachi's shirt. "and what's with the weakened expression on your face?"

Itachi blushed even more when Pein asked him why he was blushing. "A-aren't you going t-to ra…"

"Whoa! I'll stop you right their boy!" Pein interrupted, "One; I'd never do that! Especially to a slave! Two; I was just treating your wound!"

Itachi hesitated before talking further more. He was embarrassed for being wrong.

"T-then why are you removing my shirt…?" he asked shyly.

Pein showed the back of Itachi's shirt to him. He was pointing at the darkened spot of the shirt. "It's full of blood. Now show me your back."

Itachi flinched to the sudden order. He obeyed anyways. He showed his back to his master. Pein lifted the pony tailed hair to see better. Yep. Itachi's upper part of the back was covered with his own blood.

"I'll get the shower ready…" Pein said as he got off the bed.

Itachi turned around in one swift movement, "EH!? Wha-why?" he hesitated to ask. He then go really dizzy, and almost fell off the bed. Pein had caught him just before he was about to hit the floor.

"IDIOT!" Pein schooled, "Can you just relax for a moment!?!? I'm not going to do anything okay!? You're back is full of blood and I want you to go wash it off…" Itachi nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "jugging by the way you react to heavy or fast movements…I'll have to take the shower with you…"

Itachi's blush reappeared as he was told this. His heart pumped faster.

"M-master you really shouldn't…" Itachi started but was then cut off by Pein.

"Don't be stupid!" Pein schooled again, "You're wounded and its because of me! So I have…not I want to make you feel better! I'm taking care of you for a change now!"

Itachi looked at the floor slightly embarrassed as thoughts rushed threw his head. He was going to be naked, with his master, in a shower. He then blushed as he tried to imagine his twenty-three year old master naked. What if his master would try to do something to him while they where in the shower? That thought suddenly passed threw Itachi's mind and made his heart beat faster.

"Don't worry I wont do anything to you okay?" Pein said as he walk to the bath room, 'Not unless you want me to…' he then whispered to himself.

"Oh…okay…" Itachi said with a slight tone disappointment in his voice. Did he want his master to do something to him? Did he fall for him with out realising it? No…maybe it was just the lost of blood confusing him or something…

Pein had turned on the shower and verified the temperature, now he came back for Itachi. He helped him up gently, and walked him to the bath room making sure he didn't slip or faint.

He took off the bandage and cottons that where full of blood and threw them away. He pressed his hand against Itachi's wound, who winced a little to the pain. To his relief, it had stopped bleeding. Now he just needed to clean it up.

He looked at Itachi and smiled at him warmly. Itachi blushed a little darker then looked at the ground with an embarrassed look. Pein chuckled.

He helped Itachi out of his pants and boxers. Pein was astonished to the naked beauty in front of him. He examined him up and down. His porcelain skin was glowing a little from the lighting in the bath room. He was beautiful. Pein couldn't help but blush a little.

Itachi could only stare at the floor in deep embarrassment and discomfort. He was completely exposed to his master and soon, his master would be exposed to him.

Pein started to strip in front of Itachi. He took note of every movement and reaction Itachi did as he stripped. When Pein took of his shirt to reveal a well built torso, Itachi shifted his eyes to look three times and his blush grew bigger. When Pein took off his pants, Itachi looked once then turned his gaze to the floor. Then, when the final piece of cloth was removed Itachi did not dare to look, even so, his blush grew bigger.

Itachi led into the shower by his master who held him by the waist. Said hold, made the slave blush madly.

The water fell on both men, the heat caressing their skin. Pein was starring at Itachi who was looking at the floor on his left.

Pein smirked.

Itachi shifted his gaze to Pein's face, he had a blush covering his whole face, "What?" he asked with the cutest eyes ever.

"I brought you here so you could clean yourself not have you stare at the ground." Pein said laughing, "Do you want me to help you wash?"

Itachi jumped. He was caught off guard by the question.

He blushed deeper, "Y-yes please…" Itachi answered shifting his gaze to the ground once more.

"Alright, turn around, I'll start with your back." Pein said, Itachi nodded, Pein helped him turn around without slipping or getting to dizzy.

He took a bar of soap and rubbed it on the rest of blood on Itachi's back. He took advantage of this situation to look at Itachi's butt.

Itachi shivered as he felt as if someone was starring at him. "Mmm…M-master Pein…?" Itachi asked as he turned to look at his master. He then got caught into a passionate kiss from his master. Itachi didn't know how to react. Was he suppose to push away and remind Pein of the promise he was suppose to keep? Or did he have to give in to his desires?

He decided to go with what felt right. He kissed back the older man with the same passion. Even if this man hurt him really bad and could have taken away his life, he loved him. He loved him very much. He couldn't help it.

Pein dropped his hand down his back and on his butt. He trusted a finger in Itachi who moaned in the kiss. He trusted in and out slowly giving time for Itachi to get used to the motion and feeling.

"M-master P-Pein…" Itachi moaned, "Wha…ah…this isn't right…Wha-what will the…nhg…what will the others say??"

Pein added a second finger and trusted equally slow, he kissed Itachi.

"I don't care." Pein answered dryly, "Right now, we're in our own little world. Just the two of us allowed. You shouldn't care either. Just enjoy it like I will."

Itachi nodded.

When he got used to the two fingers, he started to meat each thrust. Pein added a third one. Itachi almost screamed in pain as Pein continued to thrust.

After Itachi had gotten used to all three fingers and Pein thought that he was well stretched he pulled out his fingers. Itachi whimpered and looked at Pein with pleading eyes. Pein smirked.

"Don't worry love, I'll give you something to moan about for a while. Are you ready for me?" Pein asked in a seductive tone.

Itachi nodded.

Pein smiled and turned Itachi on his back to face the wall. He used it to support himself. Pein trusted himself into Itachi. Itachi bit his lip not to scream in pain. He panted heavily and tried to get used to Pein.

Pein trusted in and out slowly so Itachi would get used to him faster.

Soon, Pein was pounding into Itachi who was moaning like crazy. Pein accompanied his moans with grunts and groans of pleasure.

Yet, this wasn't enough for Pein. He wanted to hear Itachi scream for him. He grabbed Itachi's erected member and started to pump it. Itachi screamed in pleasure. He loved this feeling. It was the first time but he loved so much.

"M-master P-Pein…"Itachi moaned, "I-I'm going t-to come…"

Pein trusted deeper and harder into his love. Seconds later, Itachi yelled in pleasure as he came into Pein's hand. Pein came into Itachi not long after.

They panted silently. Pein was still in Itachi and never wanted to pull out, but did it anyway. Itachi turned around to face his lover. He kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Master Pein." Itachi said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Itachi." Pein answered as he stroke Itachi's hair.

They cuddled in the shower for a while. After, Pein helped his love dry up and then dried himself. They walked back to the bed and fell asleep.

-Midnight-

Pein was woken up by the sound of a door sliding open and foot steps walking away. He looked beside himself to find no one. 'Must be Itachi…' Pein thought, 'but…where's he going?'

Pein got out of the bed quietly, he grabbed a black robe then carefully followed Itachi's steps making sure that he was as silent as possible.

He stopped in front of the music room, where he heard some one take a seat in front of the piano. He tried to peek and see Itachi.

''You can come in Master Pein. I saw you.'' Itachi said with a slight hint of mockery inside his voice.

Pein slide open the door and walked in.

Itachi was sitting in front of the piano, in a red bath robe. His skin was glowing from the moon light and gave him an angel like appearance. The boy was beautiful. He was starring at the piano. Pein walked towards Itachi and sat beside him.

What was going threw the Itachi's head at this time? Yet, why did he play that sad melody on the piano?

''I play that sad melody to rid myself of the sadness…'' Itachi said as he ran his fingers over the piano keys lightly so that not note would be played, "but…for once…I don't feel the need to play it anymore… I finally found my happiness in this life… thanks to you master Pein." Itachi smiled at Pein warmly.

Pein starred at his lover speechless. He was so happy to have been this useful to someone. Especially when this person was his lover.

"Well maybe you don't have too," Pein said as he looked at the piano, "when I heard you play for the first time, I heard you play this song that was sad in the beginning yet, slowly and gradually became more joyful. Maybe you should play that one."

Itachi smiled and looked at the piano.

"yeah…maybe…" he whispered almost to himself.

Their was a long silence after that. No one spoke. No one moved.

"Play me a song?" Pein asked Itachi to break this unbearable silence.

"Yes master." Itachi agreed and started to play a beautiful song on the piano. It was the same melody Pein had heard the other day. The first one that Itachi had played.

Some things where left unclear for Pein. Who was 'Yumi'? why wasn't he put aware of what happened that day? He decided to forget. Some things where better left unsaid, and he didn't want to repeat the incident that happened too recently. Yet, some good things came out of it, his lover, Itachi.

-END-


	2. Sorta Chapter 2

Something that happens after Play Me A Song...No Mature content...yeah...

Enter Aoi-me!!

It was his first time in the city away from the mansion. He seemed overwhelmed by the buildings around him and the amount of people that passed by. I guess he wasn't used to seeing the main clans walk around in such large amounts with no slaves.

We passed by a animal pet shop. In the window where puppies and kittens, obviously separated by some kind of wall so they wouldn't kill each other.

He had his eyes glued to the kittens. I didn't think much about it because I myself prefer kittens over puppies. Puppies are affection addicts that smell bad and droll a little every where, you also have to clean up after them, train them and more annoying crap. While kittens are born smart, you only have to prepare a litter box for them and place some food out for them and you're all set to go. No baths, no walks in the park, no having to play with them twenty four seven.

"They're so cute Master Pein…" he said.

I nodded. It was then I realised he was starring at one in particular. A black kitten that was one of the cutest among all. The only thing unique about it was that the eyes where blue.

I saw that his sight softened as he starred at the thing. It must remind him of something or some one. His sight might have been soft but, it seem to be sad as well. I couldn't tell why, which frustrated me a little, but I let him be.

He crouched down and pocked the bottom part of the window, where the black and blue kitten was. I've never seen something so cute before. The kitten gasped and jumped back on its two back paws, it then lost balance and fell on its back. It got up then shook its head then went back to the finger, that was still pressed on the window, and placed its small paw on it as if to touch it.

We both chuckled.

I realised how happy the kitten had made him.

"Hey 'Tachi-chan, come on." I told him as I took him by the arm and dragged him into the pet shop. We went to see the one behind the cash register. "Excuse me lady, we'd like to buy a kitten how much?"

"These kittens are 800$ because they're a special breed," she said pointing at the ones in a cage, "These ones are between 200$ to 500$." she said pointing at the ones in the window.

"Why are those ones less expensive?" I asked fearing they might have an illness or something.

"Well, if no one buys them soon, they're going to be put to sleep." she said.

I saw Itachi gasp silently. I guess he really liked animals.

"Great so, how much for the blue and black one?" I asked eager to buy it for my love.

The lady didn't understand what I meant by blue and black one, she looked at the kittens real fast then spotted the blue eyed one with black fur.

"Oh, her," she said as she took out a little note book with the cat's price on it, "She's…350$"

I took out a credit card and handed it too the lady. She took it then ran it threw the machine. Now, I just had to fill in the papers to prove my owner ship and all would be fine. I could feel my love growing more and more impatient, do to his excitement to have the small creature in his arms.

"You'll need a cage to carry her…" the lady said when I finished the filling in the papers.

"Thank you but we'll be fine." I said as I put the papers in my coat.

We followed the woman to the window, she opened the small door and took out the kitten we requested.

"We also sell collars." she added as she handed me the kitten.

A collar didn't seem like a bad idea but, at the time I was so caught up in the small creature that I couldn't answer right away.

It was very small, but it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen. She started to purr as I petted her gently on the head. I gave her to Itachi to hold. Itachi hesitated a little at first but, held her any way. He petted her gently as well still purring.

"Can you show us where the selection is?" I asked her. The woman nodded gladly.

We followed her to the shelves filled with different types of collars.

"The ones for kittens are right here." she said, "Also, since she's small and wont be used to the ground around your home, you can buy her a leash and show her around the place."

I nodded. I didn't want the leash, we'd just keep an eye on her while she'd be outside is all.

I looked back at my love, he was playing with the kitten. She was trying to catch his finger that was centimetres over her head but, out of reach.

"Hey 'Tachi-chan, which one should we get for her?" I asked him.

He looked away from the small creature and examined each collar. "How 'bout that red one, right their?" he pointed at a red collar that had a small medallion to right the name and some other information if we ever lost her.

It was a good choice. Red seemed to be its color. I took it from the hook and placed it around the kitten's neck to see if it was too big or too small and if the color fit the small creature.

She seemed please with the collar and the color fit her well.

"Okay, let's go pay for this and we'll go get her some cat food after wards." I said. Itachi only nodded because he was so caught up in the little ball of wonder in his arms. I couldn't help but smile warmly at him.

We went to pay for every thing we had to buy for the kitten. She wasn't all that expensive. Their where things that we didn't have to buy for her because we could just use some other things back home to make her a bed or something.

The whole time we walked around Itachi was tickling, petting or cuddling her. It was…adorable. He really loved the small creature.

"Oi, 'Tachi-chan, what will we call her?" I asked as I finally realised that we still didn't give her a name.

Itachi examined her, "What about…hm…I don't know…do you have any idea?" he finally asked he. He passed me the kitten to examine. I looked her over and petted her a little. I then spotted her eyes. "How about…Aoi-me?" I suggested. It was like she gave me a hint of what she wanted us to call her.

Itachi nodded happily. "I like it…'Blue eyed…Aoi-me."

And so, Aoi-me entered our family.

-END-


End file.
